It is becoming increasingly important to protect electronically stored data from unauthorized accessed. Unauthorized access can include hacking by outsiders, access to the data by insiders not authorized to access the data, and other situations.
In addition, with the ever growing amounts of data, more efficient storage of the electronic data to be secured is desirable.